His Eyes That Follow
by SteeledHorizon
Summary: My first fanfiction! This is a story about Elijah! It is a love story! HOORAY! What happens when there is another person that is with Elena in the mansion? What if Elijah's eyes fall upon her? What will happen? Who will fall for who? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello FanFiction World! This is my first ever story! I hope you enjoy it as well as I have written it! This takes place during the first time we see Elijah. I haven't seen The Vampire Diaries in a while but vaguely remember the storyline.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Characters in The Vampire Diaries.

I was standing with Elena in the mansion. Rose and Trevor were in the other room discussing something about a guy named Elijah coming. I looked at Elena and mouthed Who's Elijah? She just gave me a confused look and shook her head. I hear the front door open and close. Then footsteps. The voices stopped. In walked a well-dressed man who I assume is Elijah. He looked at Elena.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He said.

He blurred over to Elena and bent down to her neck. I thought he was going to bite Elena, and gasped. Elijah must have heard me because he looked up. His eyes caught mine and narrowed, as if he could see into my soul. I thought I saw confusion flash through his eyes, but it could have been my imagination. He started to walk towards me but was interrupted by Trevor who started to tremble. Elijah turned his head slightly, eyes still on me.

"Nervous are we?" He said.

Trevor stopped trembling and looked at Rose, who gave him a desperate look.

"Just ready to be done," He said. Elijah gave a soft laugh and walked over to Trevor.

"You have served your purpose," He said and swiped off his head. Rose screamed. Elijah looked over at me, as if trying to figure out how I felt about the situation, then looked to Rose.

"You have served your purpose and I feel like you have been through enough. You may go." Elijah stated, waving his hand as if to shoo her away. Rose looked at Elena and me one last time as if to apologize and left.

Elijah then turned and looked at the both of us.

"We have a long journey ahead of us. Let us depart." He said.

Elena looked at me and gave a little nod. I had no idea what was going on so I just stood there.

"We must hurry, I have many things to do", Elijah said looking between us. He grabbed us and began walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Elena said. I gave her a "What do you think you are doing?" look, "I know the location of the moonstone."

Elijah stopped, his grip lessened, "Are you negotiating with me?"

Elena looked at me, "Yes."

Elijah looked at Elena. "Where is the moonstone?"

"That is not how this works." Elena stated. Elijah looked at her confused. Then it dawned on him.

"What a beautiful necklace," he said, tearing it off," There. Now where is the moonstone?"

"It is in the tomb in the forest." Elena said, looking dazed.

Elijah smiled, "Thank you. Now we must continue on our way."

We then heard a crash coming from upstairs. Elijah stopped, pushing me behind him as if to protect me and looked at Elena.

"Who else is here?!" He yelled.

"I do not know." Elena said.

"Up here!" We hear coming from upstairs. Elijah flashes up the stairs.

"Down here!" Elijah turns around and see that the girls have disappeared. He becomes furious.

"Alright. I see that we are playing a game. Well here is one. On the count of three, you give me the girls, if not then heads will roll. Ready?" I look at Damon in the eyes and he smirks. We hear Elena coming out from her hiding spot, arms folded.

Elijah turns and sees her and starts for her. "Where is the other girl?!" He asks, eyes narrowing.

Elena glances at the spot where Damon and I are hiding. "Please do not hurt my friends. They are just trying to help." She then threw a vervain bomb at Elijah and Damon goes out and grabs her and places her next to me, telling both of us to be quiet. Stefan then walks down the stairs, shooting a shotgun at Elijah. Seeing that it does not do much damage, Stefan drops the shotgun and attacks Elijah. They tumble down the staircase.

I gasp as I see Damon run up to Elijah with a giant wooden stake, pushing him up against the wall. Elijah looks over at me and gasps. His skin turns grey and he slumps down dead.

Damon and Stefan check us over and we leave. As I started to follow them, I looked at Elijah and could have sworn his eyes glanced at me.

As we are driving away, I fall asleep next to Damon, feeling like Elijah's eyes are still staring at me.

Well there it is! I hope you enjoy it! It would make my day if you guys could leave a review! I do not know whether I should continue it or not. Let me know! Also, let me know where you want the story to go from here! Do you want the reader to fall for Damon then Elijah? Or just Elijah? Let me know! Thank you all and have a magnificent day!

~SteeledHorizon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello FanFiction World! Here is the next chapter. I have finally come up with a name for my character! Hooray! Thank you to the people who have liked and reviewed my story, as well as followed. I appreciate it so so much! Without further ado, the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my character and the computer that I am typing on.

It has been about a week since the incident with Elijah has happened. Let me get a few things straight. First of all, I am not a vampire. I am just a normal human being. My name is Alysiah (pronounced like Elissia) and I live with the Salvatores. They found me when I was only 8 years old. My parents had died from a fire. I still have the scar to prove it on my hand. I look up to the two brothers. They are my only family. Next, Elena is my very best friend. When Stefan and Damon moved back here to Mystic Falls, I was at first a little skeptical. Then I met Elena. She was very shy at first, but then she opened up to me. It turns out that Elena and Jeremy, her brother, had lost both their parents as well. When Elena found out about my past, she immediately took me under her wing. Showing me where everything was, introducing me to different people. She introduced me to Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremey, Tyler, and Matt. I then introduced her to Stefan and Damon. The brothers had told me about Katherine and I was curious on how they would respond to meeting Elena. Stefan handled it well, while Damon, well, being the moody little vampire he is, decided to pick up drinking again. (I got him to quit after an incident with an orange and a Walmart employee. Please don't ask). Anyway, I am Korean, which some people assume I am great with math, but I am not. I have brown eyes and short, thick hair, with a white stripe down the side.

I was walking downtown when I could feel his eyes on me. I stopped and looked around, seeing if I could find the source. When I couldn't find anything, I shrugged it off telling myself that I must certainly be going crazy because Elijah is dead. I walk into this cute little shop that I saw and found a cute dress. It was a halter strap type dress with brown and pink flowers on it. I tried it on and found that I liked it.

I started to twirl around when I heard, "Might I say that the dress looks lovely on you?"

I stop and turn around, grabbing my phone to call Damon.

'Ah. Ah. Ah. I would not do that if I were you. Besides, I just wanted to ask you one thing."

I look into those eyes that I have been dreaming about ever since they laid on me.

"And what would that question be?" I said, trying my best to smile to hide my fear.

"What is your name?" Elijah said, smirking as if he knew what I was doing.

I chuckle nervously, "Good luck trying to spell it. It is Alysiah and aren't you supposed to be dead?"

He gives me a sad smile, "Yes but alas, fate must be cruel to let me live and fate will be cruel to you in the future as well." He looks at my right hand, where the burn is. Elijah's eyes burn with curiosity and what looks like pain.

"But it seems that fate has already been cruel to you my love." With that, he leaves.

I look down at my scar and wonder what Elijah met by "his love".

Okay. There you go! I hope that answers some of the questions that I have already received! I am sick today and my car broke down yesterday but seeing that people are liking and reviewing my story makes me so happy! Seriously! It brings tears to my eyes! Thank You so much! I shall work hard to have the next chapter up soon!

~SteeledHorizon


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Three in one day! Anyway, Hello FanFiction World! I appreciate you guys reading my story! As I have stated before, this is my first ever story! I hope you guys are liking it! If you are, I would love to hear about it! Send me a review! Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my character and my computer!

Chapter 3

After I called Damon and told him about what had happened, he came and picked me up and took me home. Now I am lying in bed listening to Stefan and Damon argue about Elena. Apparently, while I was out shopping, Elena had gone to Katharine in the tomb to ask her about what she has to do with anything. Katharine then tells her how she is a doppelganger and about the Sun and Moon Curse.

I sigh as I think about what has happened. Why did Elijah call me his love? I try to think of the reasons why when I am interrupted by Damon and Stefan walking into my room.

Damon looks at Stefan, then looks at me, "Alysiah, we need to talk."

I give him a confused look. "About? Wait. Look if this is about Elijah then I do not want to talk about…" I slow my talking to a complete stop as I see Rose walking into my bedroom.

"Aw HECK NO!" I yell, throwing my arms down, "You guys did not just invite that crazy bitch into the house?!"

I start to attempt to walk out of my room, but it is hard seeing Stefan is holding me back, him being a vampire and all.

"Alysiah, hey! Listen. Calm down. Rose is on our side." Stefan said, trying to keep me still.

I look at him in surprise, "Are you kidding me?! Our side?! She kidnapped Elena and me!"

Rose came over and gave me a small smile, "I am sorry but we had no other choice than to capture you guys, Trevor and I have been running for centuries. We did not plan on taking the both of you, only the doppelgänger."

I roll my eyes at her, shrugging off Stefan, "Oh and that is supposed to make me feel better? Wow. Good job. Well fine. Whatever. What did you guys want to talk about?"

Damon gave me a "Wow Really?" look. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Damon sighed. "Well Rose has this friend Slater is it?" Rose nods. "Anyway, apparently this guy knows more about the curse. We are going to visit him."

My tongue droops, "We? What do you mean We?"

Damon walks up to me, "Well I want to keep you safe, especially after the whole Elijah at the dress shop incident."

Rose raises her eyebrows, "Dress shop?"

I give her a mock glare, "Don't ask."

A few hours later and Damon, Rose, and I are on the road. I of course am hungry right when we hit the highway.

"FOOD! DAMON I AM STARVING!" I yell in his ear. Rose giggles.

He glares at Rose. "Alysiah you just ate like two hours ago!"

Rose looks at Damon, "But Damon, Alysiah is STARVING!"

We both start laughing while Damon sighs and pulls onto an exit to some random city. We end up stopping at Walmart. I decide to leave Damon in the car. He starts to protest but I remind him about the whole incident with the orange and he promptly agreed to stay in the car but only if I took Rose in with me.

Rose laughs and agrees. We walk into Walmart. As Rose is looking at the chips, I feel his eyes on me again. I freeze up.

"Alysiah? What is wrong?" Rose asks me with multiple Cheeto bags in her arms.

I began moving again, looking around for Elijah, "Oh nothing, just thought I saw someone."

"Oh. Well that is a possibility. I am sure people from here visit Mystic Falls quite often." Rose said, moving along to the sodas.

I shrug off the feeling. Yeah, must be just familiar people. I mean I do work at a movie theater, I am bound to see people from here, I think to myself.

Rose looks at all the different flavors of soda, "What I don't understand is how people have the time to come up with the names for these!"

15 minutes and several sodas later and we are back on the road.

We finally meet up with Slater at a café. I look around in amazement.

"Slater, if you are a vampire, and don't have a ring, how come you are not burning right now?"

Slater looks at me and laughs, "Well the glass they use here for the windows is specifically designed for vampires. It blocks the rays harmful to vampires so we can still have warmth and light."

As Damon and Slater are discussing things, I move over to Rose.

"Rose, do you have a ring?"

Rose looks at me and smiles, taking off her ring and handing it to me, "Why yes I do. Here it is!"

As I am looking at her ring I get the feeling of his eyes on me again. I look up and see a guy playing a guitar. I try to see what kind of guitar it is, when a hand reaches down into his case, drops money, and picks up coins. I gasp. There is the source of this feeling. Elijah looks at me, tilts his head, all while tossing the coins in his hand. Then he throws the coins and the windows shatter.

All I hear are screams all around me and the smell of burning flesh. Some people get out in time, others do not. Damon grabs my hand and we run. I look over at Rose and she has many burns.

"Rose! I am so sorry! I didn't know! I had no idea!" I gasp out while handing her the ring.

She slips it back on. "It is okay, Alysiah. Damon, what the hell was that back there?"

Damon shakes his head, glass going everywhere, "I have no idea. Alysiah, did you see anything?"

I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to remember what I saw.

"I remember see a guy playing a guitar. Then someone is standing beside him with change in his han-Oh no," I say, trying to keep myself calm. "It was Elijah, Damon, he was there."

Damon stops pacing, "That's it. We are going home."

Slater wishes us good luck and we rush home.

That is it for Chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I will work hard on the next chapter, reviews and likes always motivate me! Thank you for reading this and have a wonderful day!

~SteeledHorizon


	4. Chapter 4

Hello All! I am finally done with Chapter 4! I just wanted to say thanks to my readers out there! It is amazing how many views I have! It makes me very happy! Anyway, you all get a little Elijah interaction in this chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character.

As Damon and Rose are inside the house discussing things with Stefan, I decided to get some fresh air. I touch my scar on my hand, trying to calm myself down. The smell of burning flesh still in my mind. A smooth voice came behind me,

"I apologize I did not mean to cause you any pain."

I hold my breath and turn around. Elijah is standing in front of me. I let out a breath, "Well why does it matter if I am in pain or not?"

Elijah looks at my scar, eyes filled with sadness, "I look at you and see the pain that you have gone through in your life. You must have lost your parents if you live with the Salvatore brothers yes?"

I look at him in surprise, "How do you know that I am not just some 19 year old trying to get away from her family?"

Elijah tilts his head and smiles sadly, "I know that look anywhere. When someone you love dies, I can see it in your eyes. Remember that I have lived through many centuries and have seen many things. I know what it is like to lose a loved one."

I give him a confused look, "How do you know? You guys are all vampires."

He takes a step closer, the sadness in his eyes comes out in his voice, "Before my family became vampires, we had another sibling, the youngest of us all. He was killed by a werewolf. For me, family means everything and I see that you care about the Salvatore brothers above all else. They are your family and you love them, just like how I love my family. You look past their flaws and see the goodness in them. No matter what people say about them, you still stand by their side. That is what I like about you. The one thing that I do not have, is what you have the most, love."

I take a step back, thinking about all the things that he has done, "So how do I know that you what you are saying is the truth?"

Elijah smiles, "You do not know it yet, but I am on your side. Let me prove it. There is a man who is behind this all. His name is Klaus."

I am about to ask him who Klaus is when I hear Stefan.

"Alysiah! Come inside! Quick! Damon is attempting to make dinner!" He yells from the front door.

Elijah chuckles, "Well I must be going my love. I shall see you soon."

I turn and look at where he was standing. I wonder about the my love phrase again.

"Alysiah!" Stefan says in a desperate tone, "He is burning the Mac and Cheese!"

I laugh and walk inside.

After many boxes of Mac and Cheese put to waste, I finally got Damon to let me take charge.

Now we are sitting in the living room discussing our next plan of action. Elena showed up after Stefan called her.

"So what you guys are telling me is that the moonstone can make either vampires allowed to walk in sunlight or werewolves to turn at will?"

Damon looks at Rose, who nods. "Yes, apparently whoever breaks the curse, dooms the other. If a werewolf breaks the curse, then vampires can only walk at night, and vice versa."

Elena has a thoughtful look on her face, "And where did you guys get this information?"

I look at Rose who says, "We got the information from my friend Slater."

After finishing my mac and cheese, I called it a night and went to bed, still thinking about Elijah.

Outside in the darkness, a figure watches Alysiah's room. When the light turns off, he sighs.

"Good night my love. Sweet dreams."

The next day I found out that Elena has convinced Rose to take her to Slater.

"Elena, I am not sure that is a good idea." I say, "What would Stefan and Damon think?"

She gives me a smile, "They will think that I am going shopping in the next city with you and Rose!"

I take a step back, "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. You roped me into this?! Uh. No."

Elena looks at me with her big, puppy dog face. "Pwease Alysiah? Pwetty pwease?"

I sigh, "Okay. But if there is any trouble, I am calling my brothers."

Elena jumped for joy and got in the passenger seat. As I start to get in I get that feeling of Elijah's eyes on me again. As I begin to look around, the car starts, making me jump.

"Whoa Alysiah a little jumpy there eh?" Rose asks.

"Yeah just have a bad feeling about this." I said shutting the door.

Rose laughs, "Don't worry, I know how to drive."

I mutter to myself, "That is not what I am worried about."

I know it is a somewhat short chapter but I had to work a long shift. I love all of the reviews I am getting and would love to hear what you guys have to say. I am already starting on the fifth chapter so thank you very much and have an amazing day!

~SteeledHorizon


	5. Chapter 5

Hello FanFiction World! I am so happy and excited with how many views my story is getting! HOORAY! I will try to update every day but do not worry if I cannot as I have college! Here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character.

Chapter 5

We arrive at Slater's apartment to find his girlfriend sobbing.

"What happened to Slater?" Rose asks, stepping into the small apartment.

The girlfriend, Alice, points to the living room where Slater is lying, dead.

I cringe at the fact that Alice has to see this. "Come on Alice let's go to the kitchen, I shall make you some tea!"

As we walk away, I give Rose a "Get rid of the body" look. She nods and begins to move Slater's body.

After that was all taken care of, I look at Alice. "Okay, so what happened?"

Alice looks at me, "I came home and found him dead on the floor, with his hand on the stake that he stabbed into himself."

"So do you know of—" I started to say but was cut off by Rose.

"Do you know where Slater kept his information on the moonstone?"

Alice nodded and got up and went to the laptop on the counter. I look at Rose.

She stands up and we go to the corner.

"Rose, she just lost her boyfriend. What was that for?"

Rose looks over at Alice with disgust, "Alysiah, do you know why Alice is so upset?"

I look at Rose with disbelief, "Uh yeah, because her boyfriend just died."

Rose shakes her head, "No, it is because Alice wanted to become a vampire. She was hoping that if she waited long enough, Slater would turn her."

I look at Alice in surprise. "Wow, really? That is so selfish."

Rose nods, "Come on let's go see what Elena and Alice are up to."

We walk over to the counter to hear Elena say, "I don't know Alice. I will have to ask Rose, but I am sure she will agree."

"Agree to what?" Rose asks.

Elena pulls Rose off to the side. "I told her that if she helps, you will turn her."

Rose looks appalled. "I will not do that! I won't let her near my blood!"

Elena looks at Alice, "Yes, but Alice doesn't know that."

Rose nods, "Ah, I see what you are getting at."

We head back to Alice. "What have you found?" I say.

Alice gives me an excited look. "Well it looks as if Slater has been in contact with a man named Klaus."

Elena looks closer at the screen, "Klaus, I have heard that name before."

I give her a surprised look, "What do you mean?"

Elena looks at me, "When Rose, you, and Damon went to talk to Slater, I went and talked with Katherine. She told me about a vampire named Klaus and that Klaus will stop at nothing to chase down the doppelganger. Alice, can you send a message to Klaus' people?"

Alice looks at the screen, "Yeah, it looks like there is a guy named Cody, one of Klaus' men. What do you want me to say?"

Elena looks outside, "Tell him that the doppelganger is alive and would like to turn herself in."

I take a step forward, "Elena?! What do you think you are doing? This is suicide!"

Elena gives me a saddened look, "I just don't want anybody getting hurt."

I get my cellphone, "That's it! I am calling Damon!"

I dial his number, "Damon? Yeah, it's Alysiah. Elena is on a suicide mission! We are at Slater's apartment. She is wanting to turn herself in to Klaus!"

"What?! I am coming!" Damon hangs up.

I look outside the window, wondering if I would do the same if I were in that situation. Then another thought crossed my mind, How did Elijah know about Klaus? As if my thoughts summoned him, I see Elijah's face in the reflection. I gasp and quickly turn around, but no one is there. Rose walks over,

"Is everything okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, I am fine, just thought I saw something."

"Do not worry, Damon will be here soon." Just as Rose said that, Damon comes bursting in, grabbing Elena.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You are going to get yourself killed!" He yells at her.

"Damon Salvatore." Alice says in awe.

Damon looks at Rose, "Do something about her."

Rose nods and takes Alice into the other room.

Elena tries to get out of Damon's arms. "Let me go! I need to do this!"

"That's it! We are leaving before Klaus' men get here!" Damon says, grabbing Elena and me.

Elena fights back, "I don't want to see anybody else getting hurt because of me! I am not going with you!"

Damon looks down at Elena, "You don't get to make decisions anymore."

Elena scoffs, "Oh, like I have ever been able to make decisions. You guys do it for me! No, this is MY decision!"

"And who is going to save your life while you are busy making decisions?"

Elena begins to scream, "You are not listening to me Damon! Look! I don't want to be saved. Not if that means that Klaus is going to kill everybody that I love!"

Damon begins to move towards her, anger in his eyes, "Get your decision making ass out that door before I throw you over my shoulder and do it myself!"

"No!" Elena tried to punch Damon, but he caught her fist in his hand.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Damon said, letting go of her hand and walking away.

Damon went into the bedroom where Alice was, I could hear him compelling her to forget everything that has happened. I continue to glare at Elena.

"How could you? Not only have you done something reckless, but you also have put Rose and me in danger!" Elena just looks at me, tears in her eyes, "But wouldn't you have done the same thing?"

Damon walks out of the room, "Time to go. Alice is sleeping soundly and won't remember a thing of this ridiculous day."

Then three guys suddenly appear in the apartment. "Why are you leaving so soon? In a hurry?"

Elena manages to get out of Damon's grip. "No, we were not leaving. Thanks for coming."

Damon pulls Elena back, "I will break your arm." He looks back at the men, "There is nothing for you here."

As if the door couldn't handle anymore abuse, it breaks down, revealing Elijah. Rose gasps and blurs out of the room. We all hold our breath. He tilts his head and looks at me, eyes burning with curiosity.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?"

Oh I am so sorry! I am leaving a cliff hanger! Please leave a review and a like if you are enjoying the story! I would love to hear it! Have a wonderful day!

I also have updated this chapter as I have noticed a few things missing!

~SteeledHorizon


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Fanfiction World! I am back with a new chapter! I have no idea where this story is going so feedback would be awesome! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character.

Chapter 6

*Third Person POV*

Elijah goes up to one of the guys and rips his heart out. Damon looks at Elijah, surprised, "I killed you. You were dead."

Elijah looks up at Damon, "For centuries now." He looks at Klaus' men. "Who are you?"

They stare back with anger. One of them says, "Who are you?"

"I am Elijah."

Cody's face pales, "We were gonna bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her."

Elijah looks from Elena to Alysiah then back to Cody. "Does anyone else know that you are here?"

"No."

Elijah smiles, "Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful."

He then plunges his arms into the two vampires' chest, ripping out their hearts.

Elijah looks at Alysiah, "See? I have now proved that I am on your side."

He then speeds off.

Damon looks at Alysiah. "What the hell does he mean on your side?!"

Alysiah looks embarrassed, "Well, he made have talked with me before but we were interrupted when you decided to try to burn down the house with Mac and Cheese."

The ride home found Damon and I arguing with Elena asleep in the back seat.

"Alysiah, have you not seen what Elijah can do?! He can tear people's heads off and rip hearts out!"

"Don't you think I don't know that?! If he wanted me dead he would have already done it. Elijah has had many chances to do that."

Damon sighs, "I am just glad that you are safe."

Damon and Alysiah stopped by Elena's house to drop her off.

Damon walked Elena to the door.

"Thank you for bringing me home."

Damon scoffs, "Well, your ride left you. I did not want to leave you stranded."

"She was just scared! She didn't mean to run."

"Yes she did. She's been running for 500 years."

"I can't believe Elijah's alive. Why do you think he killed those two vampires and just let us go?"

Damon laughs, "If I had a dollar for every time some vampire surprised me…"

Elena reaches for the door only to be stopped by Damon's hand. "What you did today was incredibly stupid."

"Actually, the only thing that was stupid was getting caught. I don't question why you and Stefan and everyone else tries so hard to save me. You shouldn't question why I would try to save all of you."

Jeremy opens the door and looks at Damon.

"What do you want Jeremy?"

"It's Stefan."

A few minutes later and Damon, Alysiah, and Elena rush into the tomb.

"Stefan?! Stefan!" Elena yells. She starts to walk into the cave but Damon rushes in and pulls her away.

"Don't you dare." Damon says.

Elena struggles against him, hitting him against the chest. "HOW COULD YOU?! Stefan's in there! How could you let this happen?!"

Damon looks at Elena, eyes blazing, "What are you talking about?! I was too busy trying to save you and Alysiah from your kamikaze mission."

"You didn't even have to go after the moonstone in the first place!"

Alysiah looks at Elena, "It was the right call."

Elena stares at Alysiah, eyes filling with tears. "The right call?! How is any of this the right call?" She focuses back on Damon, "Let go of me, Damon! LET GO LET GO LET GO!"

Damon keeps a calm face and restrains her. Elena becomes tired. She looks at Damon, "Please?"

He looks down at her, "Are you done?" and releases her from his grip. Elena tries to go in again but Damon holds his hand up, blocking the way.

"Don't."

Elena yells at Damon and stomps out of the tomb, grunting in anger.

Alysiah looks at Damon and says, "Stefan? Are you in there?"

Stefan appears. "Of all of the idiot plans, brother." Damon says, shaking his head.

Stefan chuckles nervously, "Yeah."

"We will find a way to get you out." Alysiah says, looking sadly at Stefan.

He shrugs, "Ah, it's all right. I'll handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her to despell it."

Damon smirks, "You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with a semi-competent witch. Wonderful."

Stefan looks at Damon and Alysiah, "Keep Elena away from here."

Alysiah snorts, "Yeah, like that will be easy," and walks out of the tomb.

Stefan looks where Alysiah just left, "Ah there is her stubborn spirit again." He looks back to Damon, face serious, "Promise me. No matter what happens, you'll protect Elena."

Damon looks down, his blue eyes staring intently at the ground. He looks back up at Stefan's face, "I promise."

There it is! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, this cold is horrible. What would you guys like to see next in the story? I am starting to run out of ideas. Please let me know! Thank you and have an amazing day!

~SteeledHorizon


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Fanfiction World! Here is chapter 7! I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far! If you have, then please leave a review so I can know that people want me to continue with the story! Here ya go!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character.

Chapter 7

The next day, Alysiah was at Elena's house.

"Well you didn't have to agree with Damon, Alysiah. Like seriously?! I thought you were my friend?"

"I am your friend silly! Who was the one who fell for your puppy dog eyes? Me! I did! Now I am hungry, let's go downstairs to get some food!" Alysiah says, walking out of Elena's room and down the steps. Elena sighs and gets up and follows.

"Alysiah, you just ate like a-"

Elena runs into Alysiah.

"Dude! Why did you stop?" Elena says, throwing her hands in the air.

"Hey guys! You have arrived just in time!" Jenna says, giving Elena a box.

"What is this stuff?" Elena asks.

Jenna smiles, "They are your mom's files from the Historical Society. I got roped in to helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped in I mean very happy to help!"

Elijah appears in front of them. Alysiah's eyes are looking between Elena and Elijah.

"Hey, I'm Elijah." He holds out his hand for Elena to shake.

Elena squeaks. Jenna doesn't notice the tension between them and continues on.

"Elijah is in town doing research on the great Mystic Falls."

They shake hands, Elijah looking at Alysiah. "It's a pleasure."

Jenna stands up, "So you are welcome to stay here and look through this stuff or Elena and Alysiah can help you load it into your car."

Elijah smiles at Jenna, "Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow."

"That too."

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna. And Elena, Alysiah." He looks at them. "I hope to see you again soon." Elijah leaves. Alysiah and Elena look at each other, then rush up to Jeremy's room. They begin to knock, but are stopped by Elijah grabbing Elena's wrist. He signals them not to tell Elena's brother that he is there. Jeremy opens the door.

"Hey! What's up?"

Elena is visibly frozen, so Alysiah steps in. "Jenna was just asking us to get you to help her with some boxes."

"Ah. Alright." He nods and walks downstairs. Elijah steps out of the shadows. "A wise choice."

Alysiah looks at Elena, then back at Elijah, "What do you want?"

Elijah smiles, "I think it's time we had a little chat."

They walk into Elena's room. Alysiah walks over to the window while Elena sits on her bed, arms crossed. Elijah leans against the door.

"Forgive me, I mean no harm to you guys." Elijah says. Alysiah turns around to look at Elijah.

"Why did you kill those vampires who were trying to take Elena?"

Elijah opens his mouth to talk. Alysiah holds up her hand, "Besides proving to me that you are on our side."

Elijah smirks, "Because I didn't want Elena to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals although those that fear him want his approval.'

Alysiah looks at Elena, who has the same confused look on her face. "How come you talk like you know Klaus?"

Elijah walks around the room, then stops at Alysiah. "Because Klaus is my half-brother."

Alysiah opens her mouth, but Elijah holds his hand up, smiling, "But, my goal is not to break the curse. My goal is to-"

Elena interrupts him, "To draw him out. You can't find him can you?"

Elijah looks at Elena, "Well to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed."

Elena narrows her eyes, "How do we know you are telling the truth?"

Elijah's eyes glance over at Alysiah, whose back is turned to them, eyes out the window. "If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I would be taking you to Klaus now. But instead, I am here to make a deal. Do nothing. Do nothing live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, I shall draw Klaus out and I shall make sure you friends are unharmed. Then I kill him. I am a man of my word, Elena. Besides, keeping you guys safe will get my mind at peace." He stares at Alysiah, "Especially a particular one of you."

Elena thinks about it. "Okay, except I need one more thing from you."

Elijah tilts his head, "We are negotiating now? Again?"

A few minitues later and Elijah arrives at the tomb.

Katherine looks at Elijah and backs away. "Elijah."

"Good evening Katarina. You have the right to be frightened of me." He looks at Stefan, "Your release has been requested by Elena. She drives a hard bargain. However, we have come to an agreement. Come."

Stefan looks at Elijah, "I can't."

Elijah rolls his eyes. "Yes you can, I had the spell lifted."

Stefan walks out. Katherine tries to get out too, but Elijah stands in front of her.

"You shall not exit until I say so. I am sure Klaus will want to know where you are when he comes."

Katherine looks at Stefan. "Please don't let him leave me in here."

Stefan turns around, "Goodbye Katherine."

Okay, there you have it! I am still super sick. This cough is going to have me dying by the end of the week I swear . Anyways, leave a review and tell me what you think! Please! They motivate me to write more chapters! Farewell and have a wonderful evening!

~SteeledHorizon


	8. Chapter 8

Hello FanFiction World! SteeledHorizon is back in actio-*coughs* …is back in action! I am just getting over a cold or whatever it is I have. I swear though, it felt like I was Patient Zero in a zombie apocalypse for a few days. Anyway, here is chapter 8! Hooray! Love Love!

Chapter 8

Alysiah was walking home. She stopped and sat down on the grass, looking around and finds a perfectly round pebble. She smiles and begins to kick the pebble around. About halfway into her walk, Alysiah could feel a presence next to her.

"Hey Damon. What's up?" she said, not slowing down.

Damon smirks, "Oh nothing, except that my close friend and her best friend keep putting themselves in danger over and over again."

"Oh really?" Alysiah says, smirking back at Damon "And do your friends find trouble or does trouble find them?" She asks, still kicking her pebble.

Damon laughs and kicks the pebble against a stop sign, cracking the pebble in half.

"Damon! Why would you do that?! What did the pebble ever do to you?!" Alysiah shouts, running over to the pebble.

Damon looks at the stone, "Why is that pebble so important?"

Alysiah sets the pieces down on the side of the sidewalk, "I don't know maybe it was important to me because I found it at the beginning of my walk and have taken it this far. I was my only companion for a while."

Damon scoffs, "Come on." He says, picking her up. "We need to talk about some things. Stefan and I have a plan. But first, let's get some food."

They arrive at the Grill. Alysiah looks around to find Elena, Stefan, and Andie Star sitting down at a table. Damon and Alysiah sit down.

"So what is this plan you guys have?" Alysiah asks, poking at Stefan while eating Elena's fries.

Stefan smiles at Alysiah, "A dinner party!"

Alysiah giggles, "A dinner party? Really Damon?"

Damon sips his drink, "Yes, a dinner party because we need to-" he stops abruptly.

Alysiah could feel Elijah's eyes on her again. She looks up and sees him walking into the place. He walks over to them.

"A dinner party? How lovely." Elijah says dipping between Stefan and Alysiah. He drops something into Alysiah's pocket.

Damon smiles innocently, "Oh yes, where are my manners? Would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow?"

Elijah looks down at Alysiah, "Only if this beautiful young lady is attending."

Alysiah looks up at Elijah, "Of course I am going. It is after all, partially my house. It begins at-" She looks over at everyone, who are holding 7 fingers up. "Seven. The dinner starts at 7."

Elijah nods, "Then I shall see you at 7." He pushes himself off from the chairs gracefully, grabs the fry from Alysiah's hand, and leaves.

Alysiah shrugs and grabs another fry, "Dinner party? Damon, I thought you don't tend to do dinners, you say they are too formal and boring."

Damon snags her fry, waving it around, "Au contraire, my dear. Unlike many of the dinner parties I have attended in the past, this one is going to be fun."

Alysiah sighs and excuses herself to use the restroom. She walks into a stall and retrieves the item from her pocket. Alysiah is surprised to see the pebble from her walk, unharmed and in one piece. With it there was a note.

'Proof that even the little things in life matter to me. –Elijah'

Alysiah smiles and places the note and pebble back in her pocket, walking out of the restroom, and back to the table to see what her two "brothers" were planning.

Okay! That was that! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been sick. But here it is! I hope you enjoyed it! I am trying to go along with the Vampire Diaries timeline but sometimes it is difficult, seeing that I haven't watched it in a few years. Hahah-*coughs*….ha. As always, I love reviews! And I will talk to you in the next chapter! Buh-bye!

~SteeledHorizon


	9. Chapter 9

Hello All! This chapter is a little longer. It goes more with the timeline somewhat. I still have this terrible cough and what's worse, my mom bought cherry cough syrup. That's all they had. Cherry. Yucky. Anyway, leave a review to tell me how you feel about this story so far!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character.

Chapter 9

Alysiah goes back to her table, where there are more fries.

"Oooh! More fries! Yummy!" She says, grabbing the ketchup. "So, again, why a dinner party?"

Damon smiles, "It is part of the plan to kill Elijah."

Alysiah chokes on her fry. "What?! How? I thought he couldn't be killed?" she says coughing.

Damon pats her on the back in an attempt to make her stop coughing, "Well, it just so happens that we have obtained a special dagger that will kill an Original."

Alysiah cocks her head, "An Original? What's that?"

"The Originals are the very first vampires." Stefan explains. "They are very powerful and strong."

Alysiah's eyes go wide. "Well…..poop. That is our plan? To kill an Original? One of the first vampires like ever? Who is in on this plan?"

Elena looks at Alysiah, "Well, Stefan and I will be at my family's lake house. You, Damon, Andie, Alaric, and Jenna will be at the boarding house, having dinner."

Alysiah looks at Andie, "Why her? Isn't she a news reporter? Isn't it her job to report the going ons in Mystic Falls?"

Damon grins, "That is why she has been compelled not to say anything about us."

Alysiah rolls her eyes, "Really Damon? There are so many things that could go wrong. I am not comfortable with this."

"You already told Elijah that you would be attending. Wouldn't it look weird if you didn't show up to dinner?" Elena says, smiling sweetly.

Alysiah huffs, "Fine. I am going. But I will not be the one to kill Elijah."

Damon puts on his best baby voice, "Awwww. Is my cute little Alysiah falling in love with a vampire?"

Alysiah slaps Damon on the back of the head, blushing, "No! It just goes against my morals."

"Your love morals?" Stefan asks, teasing her, receiving a slap upside his head. "OW!"

"Can I just finish my fries in peace?" She whines. Everybody around her chuckles.

The next day finds Alysiah pacing in her pajamas. "What are they thinking? Killing an Original. Ha!" She says to herself.

"Talking to yourself again?" Damon asks, walking into her room.

"Yes Damon. I am. It is because I am nervous about this. I have a major bad feeling that this is not going to go as planned." Alysiah confesses, hugging Damon. "I just don't want anyone getting hurt."

Damon rests his head on top of hers, "It will be fine. You have me to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you."

Alysiah sighs, "Well I guess I need to get ready."

An hour later and Alysiah is walking down the stairs. Alaric, Jenna, and Andie are all in the dining room setting up the table. The doorbell rings. "Got It!" she says, rushing to the door.

"Good evening Ms. Salvatore. I say that you look perfectly stunning tonight." Elijah says.

Alysiah beams, "Good evening, Elijah, do come in."

Elijah smiles and steps into the house. He offers his arm, "Shall we my dear?"

She takes his arm, "We shall my kind sir."

They walk into the dining room to find everyone else sitting down. They got two chairs next to each other and began their meal.

Meanwhile, at the Gilbert's lake house, Elena and Stefan find Jonathan Gilbert's journals. "Wow, he became obsessed with vampires. Look at this he researched the Originals." Elena says, looking up from the book. Stefan walks over to her. "What? No way."

Elena shuffles through multiple pages before landing on one with a silver dagger drawn on it. She reads it, "The wood from one tree and one tree alone, an ancient white oak would bring death to an Original vampire. When the tree burned, all hope was lost. But the ash from the tree was saved and witches forged a dagger to which the ash could be bonded. That is the dagger Damon has isn't it?"

Stefan looks down at the book, eye brows furrowed, "Yeah, John gave it to Damon. Why?"

Elena jumps up from the couch, "You need to call him. Now."

Stefan looks up in confusion, "Why?"

Elena reads more, "It must be brandished by humans alone, for it will bring death to all demons who wield it."

Stefan gasps and begins to call Damon.

After dinner was done, Andie announced that the men should take their drinks in the study. Alysiah's phone begins to ring. "Hello? Stefan? Dude slow down. You are talking way to fast. Dude! Seriously what is it? Yes, Damon has it why? What? It does?! Oh my god! Okay!"

She grabs Alaric and explains the whole situation. They rush over to the study where Damon and Elijah are talking.

"Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert." Alaric says, getting a furious death glare sent to him by Damon.

Alysiah walks over to the Original, "Elijah." She says, holding her hand out for him.

He grabs it gracefully, "Ms. Salvatore."

Elijah gives his glass to Damon who downs it in one gulp. Elijah and Alysiah leave. Damon smacks Alaric. Alaric points down at the dagger. Damon makes gestures with his hands saying that he doesn't understand. Alaric growls in frustration and writes it down on paper. Damon reads it. "The dagger will kill you if you use it doofus!"

Damon rolls his eyes and sighs. They both return to the group.

"Elijah. Would it be okay if I asked you a few questions while Jenna is preparing dessert? You being a historian and all." Andie says.

"Of course. I'd love to answer." He says, smiling.

Andie gets up, "Great! Let me get my notebook!" She leaves.

Alysiah began talking to Elijah, "So, how's it going with the whole saving Elena thing?"

Elijah smirks, "Pretty good. I am glad we are all keeping our-"

All of a sudden, Alaric comes up behind him and stabs him with the dagger. He sets it on the table. He looks at Damon, "Now get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert."

Back at the lake house, Stefan is on the phone with Alysiah. "So everyone is alright? Good. Good. Yes, Elena is fine. Yes we will stay safe. I love you too Alysiah, bye."

Stefan shuts his phone. "Good news. We told them just in time. Any later and Damon would be dead."

Elena smiles, "Good. Now let's read some more of this journal."

A few minutes later and Stefan is back up on his feet, calling Alysiah.

Elena looks at the section Stefan was reading. "Originals believed in truth and honor. It was forbidden for a vampire to kill another vampire. So the dagger would take both lives. And as long as the dagger stays in place, the Original, for all intents and purposes, is dead."

Elena looks at Stefan. "Shit."

Back at the Salvatore's residence.

Alaric and Damon are dragging Elijah's body down to the cellar.

"How is Alysiah holding up?" Alaric asks.

"I honestly do not know, Ric. I think she has formed some sort of attachment to Elijah." Damon says, throwing Elijah's body into the cellar.

They begin to walk back up. "Just keep an eye on her okay? I don't want her getting hurt." Damon says to him.

When they get back up to the dining room, Alysiah runs over to Damon. "We have a problem."

Alysiah tells Damon. He rushes down to the cellar, to find that Elijah is gone.

"Shit."

At the Lakehouse.

Elena looks out of the window to see Elijah. He picks up some rocks and begins to toss them between his hands.

Elena looks at Stefan, "You have to go, I need to talk to him alone."

Elijah throws the rocks against the door, shattering it. He begins to walk towards the house.

"You know, I might not be able to enter the house… But I am a very patient man. I'll wait you out." He says.

Elena appears at the doorway. "They shouldn't have done what they did."

Elijah glares at Elena, "The deal is off."

"I'm renegotiating."

"You have nothing left to negotiate with."

Elena pulls out a knife. "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death."

Elijah stops, eyes narrowing, "Stefan won't let you die."

"No, he won't. He will just give me his blood. Then I will kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine. So promise me that you will keep everyone I love safe, even if they have harmed you."

Elijah smiles, "I am going to have to call your bluff."

Elena shakes her head slowly and stabs herself. Elijah rushes over to her but is stopped by the barrier.

"No! Yes! Yes! You can have your deal. Let me heal you."

"Give me your word!" Elena says, gasping.

"I give you my word."

She limps outside and Elijah grabs her. Elena then pulls out the dagger and stabs Elijah. Stefan rushes out and heals Elena. Damon comes out behind him.

"Little tip. Don't take the dagger out."

There it is! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please leave a review to tell me about it! I shall talk to you in the next chapter! Buh-Bye!

~SteeledHorizon


	10. Chapter 10

Here is Chapter 10! HOORAY! I am getting better but still have this wretched cough! Anyway, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my character!

Chapter 10

A few days after the whole killing Elijah twice incident, Alysiah goes to work. She walks into the theater. "Hey guys! How's it going? Has it been busy?" One of the employees, Aurora, responds, "Eh. Somewhat busy. Not a lot of people but a steady flow of them! Why don't you hop onto the register next to Kessa and start selling tickets?"

Alysiah nods, walks over to the box office, and begins to sell tickets. About halfway into her shift, Alysiah hears Elijah's voice, "Why hello there. I would love to see a movie." She looks up and sees Elijah. She gasps and backs away, "I thought you were dead."

Elijah tilts his head, "I will be forever in your heart, even if I am dead."

"Uh, hey Kessa, can you hand me the phone?" Alysiah says looking over at her co-worker.

"Sure thing. Here ya go!" Kessa says, handing Alysiah the phone. She dials Damon's number.

"What's up?" Damon asks. Alysiah looks up and realizes Elijah isn't there anymore.

"Hey, it's me. Can you pick me up? I think I need to go home."

"Sure thing sista', I will be there shortly." He hangs up.

Kessa looks at Alysiah, "You can go home. I am sure that Aurora can cover for you." Alysiah smiles, "Thanks Kessa."

A few minutes later, Damon's car pulls up to the front. Alysiah gets in. Damon looks at her with a puzzled expression, "What's up? Why do you need to come home?"

Alysiah takes a deep breath, "Is Elijah really dead?"

Damon pulls out of the parking lot, "Of course he's dead. Here I'll show you when we get home."

They arrive at the boarding house and get out of the car. Damon grabs Alysiah and pulls her into a hug, "Hey, are you sure everything's okay?"

Alysiah sighs into Damon, "Yeah, I guess. I just saw Elijah at the theater."

Damon gives Alysiah a confused look, He then guides her down to the cellar. He opens the door and shows her that Elijah is still dead.

"See? Nothing to worry about. Now let's go get you something to eat."

A week later finds Elena at the boarding house in the dining room, sitting down with Stefan and Damon. Alysiah walks in, yawning, "Good morning everyone!" Getting a mumbled jumble of "Hey" "Hi" and "Good Morning" back at her. She goes to the cupboard and pulls out a pan. She whirls it around and sets it on the stove, all while yelling, "WHO WANTS FOOD?" All replied with, "Me!" Alysiah chuckles and begins making omelets. A few messed up eggs later and Alysiah walks into the dining room with multiple omelets. "So what are you guys doing?" They eat their omelets and get up and walk outside.

Stefan begins to explain, "Well, since so many people have been invited in here and at Elena's house, we are going to sign the deed to the house over to Elena."

Alysiah scrunches up her face, thinking, "So does that mean that she has control over who can come in here and what nots?"

Stefan nods. "As well as it meaning that she lives here now."

Alysiah ponders the thought, "So….does this mean I have to move out?" She says, pretending she is hurt.

Stefan chuckles, "No, just that you will be seeing Elena a lot more often."

Elena invites Stefan in. Alysiah, not being a vampire, waltzes right in. Damon, on the other hand, waits for his invitation. Alysiah looks at Elena.

"Well? Aren't you going to let him in?" She says, gesturing at Damon.

Elena narrows her eyes, "Yes, on one condition."

Damon smiles innocently, "And what might that condition be?"

Elena looks at Stefan, before returning her gaze to Damon, "That we do things my way, and my way only."

Damon sighs, "Fine. I promise that we do things your way blah blah blah…" He says, rolling his eyes.

Elena smiles sweetly at Damon, "Well then, you may come in."

Damon smirks at Elena and steps into the house.

Alysiah smiles, "Now Elena, let's go figure out what we are going to wear for the dance!"

Elena looks at Alysiah, "You're going? You aren't even a student!"

Alysiah smirks, "Yeah, but I am going with you! If anyone asks, I am a chaperone!"

Elena smiles, "All right let's go."

She walks out the door, keys in hand, Alysiah sighs and walks out after her, still thinking about Elijah.

Whoop! There it twas! Please leave me a review and tell me how it is! As always, I will talk to you in the next chapter! Buh-Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Phew! I am on a roll tonight! Here is Chapter 11 for ya! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character!

Chapter 11

Alysiah is upstairs getting ready for the dance. Damon walks in.

"Hey Alysiah, just a heads up that Klaus will be at the dance tonight."

Alysiah walks over to Damon, motioning for him to help her with the zipper on the dress. "How do you know this? Does Klaus have you on speed dial or something?"

Damon finishes zipping up the zipper, "Nah. That would be horrible. Someone came up to Elena today and told her that Klaus will be waiting for her and to save the last dance for him. The girl was compelled of course but at least we know where Klaus will be tonight."

Alysiah looks up and down Damon, "Is that why you are attending? Nice weird looking outfit by the way."

Damon laughs, "What? Not your style?"

Alysiah gives him a friendly push, "I betcha you saved that outfit from the actual 60's huh?"

Damon pushes Alysiah out of her room, "Come on. Let's go. We have a party to crash."

Alysiah smiles, "Why yes indeed."

Stefan, Damon, Elena, and Alysiah arrive at the dance and run into Jeremy and Bonnie. As all of them wade through the crowd, a girl named Dana gets up on stage and grabs the mic.

"Hey everybody! We have a special shout-out tonight!" She says, as a song starts playing.

"This is for Elena!" Dana says. Elena looks up at a very confused Stefan.

"Awww, Stef you didn't-"

"From Klaus!" Dana shouts.

Elena's face pales, "What? I know everyone here."

Damon shrugs it off, "That was a lame cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us."

Stefan pulls Elena closer, "Maybe it's just a setup. Maybe he wants us to believe he's here, when in reality, he's not."

Damon laughs, "It's a party guys. Come on. Blend. Chill. Let him come to us."

Bonnie agrees, "Yeah. Come on Jeremy. Let's dance." She pulls a mumbling Jeremy out to the dance floor.

As the group breaks, Damon and Alysiah walk over to Alaric.

"A special dedication huh? This guy seems a little twisted." Alaric says with disgust.

Damon shrugs, "I am not impressed."

Alaric gives a disappointed look at Damon, "No?"

Alysiah pokes Damon, "Hey Damon, I think Stefan needs you. I am going to hit the punch bowl and snacks. Ric, let us know if you see anything out of whack."

Alaric nods, staring off into space.

When Alysiah arrives at the punch bowl, she grabs some food and a drink and begins to survey the scene. She sees Damon dancing with Elena and Stefan talking to Caroline. She then sees Damon walking over to Bonnie. Then Damon looks up at Alysiah and motions for her to come over.

"What's up guys?" Alysiah says, throwing her cup away.

Damon looks at Bonnie, "Bonnie here says that she has a 50-50 shot at dying if she kills Klaus."

Alysiah chokes on her cookie, "Are you serious?! Bonnie! You know Elena will never accept this!"

Bonnie nods, "I know, that's why you can't tell Elena."

Alysiah sighs, "Alright. But isn't there another way? Perhaps use your mojo witch stuff to make the odds more in your favor?"

Bonnie smiles, "No. There isn't another way."

Alysiah sighs, "Alright, but use it as a last resort okay?"

Bonnie nods and walks back into the crowd. Stefan walks up to them.

"Damon, Alysiah, please don't tell me you knew about Bonnie's suicide mission." Stefan says, exasperated.

They both nod. Stefan lets out a sigh. "Damon! You promised Elena no more secrets!"

Alysiah looks back and forth between the two brothers. "Hey guys? I'm going to go find Elena." She leaves.

Alysiah finds Elena and Bonnie outside, both arguing.

"Hey! I take it Elena found out?" Bonnie nods. Suddenly Alaric runs up to them.

"Klaus. Has. Jeremy." He says, out of breath.

Elena gasps, "Where?!"

"Follow me!" Alaric says.

They follow him through various hallways, then stop.

Elena looks at Alaric, "Ric, where's Jeremy?"

Alysiah takes out her phone and speed dials Damon. She doesn't speak.

Alaric looks at the three of them and laughs.

"I just had to get away from that dance. Ugh, the 60's. Not my decade."

Alysiah could hear on the other end of the line silence, meaning Damon is listening.

"I mean, whose call was that anyways? I prefer the 20's. The styles, parties, the jazz." Alaric says walking slowly towards the group of girls.

Elena's eyes narrow, "Ric, are you on vervain?"

"Nope. Let me give you a hint. I am not Alaric!" He laughs.

Alysiah drops her phone, "Klaus."

He looks at Alysiah, "Right-o! But do not fret, Elena is not on my hit list tonight." He points at Bonnie. "You are."

Ahhh! A cliffy! I am working on Chapter 12 right now but in the meantime, leave a review and tell me how it is! As always, I will talk to you in the next chapter! Buh-Bye!

~SteeledHorizon


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello FanFiction World! Here is Chapter 12! HOORAY! I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. If so, please leave a review! Without further ado, here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Alysiah looks at Elena, trying to figure out what to do.**

 **All of the sudden, Damon and Stefan appear. Damon smirks at Alaric.**

" **Sorry we are late to this party. We ran into some troublemakers." Damon says.**

 **Alaric backs away into a room, Bonnie follows. Elena tries to follow, but Stefan and Damon hold her back. She looks at Alysiah.**

" **Alysiah! Help me! You can't let Bonnie do this! She can't die!" Elena screams.**

 **Alysiah shakes her head. "I'm sorry Elena. This is for your own good."**

 **Bonnie and Alaric are in the room. The doors close. The brothers let go of Elena and she runs up to the door, looking through the window. They all hear Alaric yelling, as it becomes stormy around Bonnie. "Come on! Kill me! Do it!" Alaric yells. Blood starts dripping from her nose. She suddenly falls down and Alaric disappears. The doors open. They rush in.**

 **Elena holds Bonnie, "Bonnie. Bonnie. Bonnie! Stay with me! No. No. No! Stefan do something!"**

 **Stefan looks down at Elena, "I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do."**

 **Damon steps towards Stefan, "Stefan, get Elena out of here, I'll deal with the body."**

 **Elena stands up and faces Damon, "Deal with?! This isn't just some random person, Damon, this is Bonnie!"**

 **Damon looks at Stefan, "Get her home, we'll clean this up."**

 **After taking care of Bonnie's body, Alysiah finds herself down in the cellar, talking to Elijah.**

" **I know this sounds weird, talking to you when you are dead, but I am lonely. Damon is with Andie and Stefan is with Elena. I have nobody. Except you. I wish you were alive. Things are so messed up right now. Alaric is possessed by Klaus and Bonnie's dead. Elena is upset at all of us and here you are, dead, on the floor. I miss you, Elijah." She sighs and gets up and goes to bed.**

 **Later that night, Alysiah wakes up. She is startled to see Elijah sitting at the end of her bed.**

" **Elijah? What are you doing here? I thought you are dead." Alysiah says, turning on her lamp.**

 **Elijah smiles, reaching up and touching her cheek. "I am, love, you are dreaming."**

 **Alysiah leans into Elijah's touch. "I have missed you. Wait, does this mean you are alive?"**

 **Elijah tilts his head, "No, not exactly. It is quite complicated. Let's just say that I am alive subconsciously. Remember, I may not be around you forever, but I will forever be in your heart."**

 **Alysiah looks at him, "So, why haven't I been able to talk to you earlier in my dreams?"**

 **Elijah looks down at Alysiah, "I may have heard you talking to me down in the cellar."**

 **Alysiah blushes, "I didn't know you could hear me. It has been a long day and I needed someone to talk to, even if that someone is dead."**

 **Elijah chuckles, "It's okay love, I understand." He pauses and tilts his head, as if listening to something, "I must go, and you should arise from your slumber as well. Someone is coming. If I am correct, and do wake up, meet me at the Lockwood's residence." He says, slowly fading into darkness.**

 **Alysiah wakes up, gasping. 'What in the world?' she wonders. After a few minutes of trying to recollect her thoughts, she finally remembers her dream. She bolts up and dashes down the stairs and into the cellar. She finds it empty.**

" **Shit." Alysiah says, running up to Damon's room.**

" **Damon! Damon! Wake up!" She yells, pounding on his door.**

 **The door opens, revealing a sleepy Damon rubbing his eyes, "What? Huh? I'm awake!"**

 **Alysiah slaps him lightly on the face. "Wake up! Elijah's gone!" She says, running to Stefan's room and doing the same thing.**

 **A few minutes later and they are downstairs calling Elena.**

" **Hello?"**

" **Thank god Elena. Are you okay? Where's Elijah?" Stefan says, pacing.**

" **I am fine Stefan, and yes, Elijah is with me."**

" **Where are you? I am coming to get you!" Stefan says running his hands through his hair.**

" **No! Don't! I need to talk to him first! But Elijah does want to talk to Alysiah."**

 **Stefan stops and turns to look at Alysiah, "Uh okay. Where?"**

" **Elijah says that Alysiah knows where."**

 **Elena ends the call. Stefan sets the phone on the table.**

" **Go find Elijah and make sure Elena's safe." Stefan says. Alysiah nods and walks out the door.**

 **A few miles later and Alysiah is standing in front of the Lockwood's house. She knocks on the door. Carol answers it.**

" **Why hello my dear! Come in!" She says beckoning Alysiah into the house.**

 **She looks around to find Elena and Elijah standing in the foyer. Carol looks at Elijah.**

" **If you want Mr. Smith, there are some of my husband's suits that you might fit into."**

 **Elijah smiles, "That would be wonderful!"**

 **After Elijah gets changed into a new suit and Carol leaves for work, they sit down in the living room with tea.**

 **Elijah speaks, "So, I take it Klaus is here?"**

 **Elena sighs, "Yeah, but he possessed Alaric's body."**

 **Elijah nods, "Ah, one of his favorite tricks. So I assume the Martin witches are no longer with us?"**

 **Elena shakes her head. "No, I am sorry."**

 **Elijah looks at Elena, "And Katarina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died."**

 **Elena shakes her head again, "Klaus took her. I think she is dead."**

 **Elijah chuckles lightly, "I doubt that. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her."**

 **Elena looks at Elijah in confusion, "I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him."**

 **Elijah takes a deep breath, "I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time….I'd have done anything for Klaus."**

 **Alysiah tilts her head, "Why? It's not like you guys are family right?"**

" **Actually…uh. Klaus is my brother." Elijah says.**

" **What? Klaus is your brother?" Alysiah says.**

" **Yes. He is my brother. Half-brother actually but still." Elijah says.**

" **Did you hear that Elena?" Alysiah says nudging her friend.**

" **Yeah, I heard that. I'm still processing." Elena says, rubbing her temples.**

" **Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you are searching for is O.M.G." Elijah says, taking a sip of his tea.**

" **Wait, is there a whole family of Originals?" asks Alysiah.**

 **Elijah sets his teacup down, "Yes, my father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children."**

 **Elena looks at Elijah in confusion, "So your parents were human?"**

 **Elijah sighs, "Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story. Just know….we're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created."**

 **Alysiah looks at Elijah in amazement, "Right, but Klaus is your brother, and you want him dead?"**

 **Elijah stands up, "I need some fresh air. I'm still feeling a tad….dead. Come." He says taking Alysiah's hand and heading outside. Elena follows.**

" **So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree, my family made sure burned."**

 **Elena walks next to Alysiah, "That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from."**

 **Elijah nods, "Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance."**

 **Alysiah looks at Elijah, "So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?"**

 **Elijah smirks, "Right. The curse of the sun and the moon. It's all so….biblical sounding, don't you think?"**

 **Alysiah stops walking, "No way. You guys made it up didn't you?!"**

 **Elijah smiles and nods, "Yes we did. But there is still a curse. The real one is much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus. He has been trying to break it for the last thousand years and you are his only hope."**

 **Elena's phone starts to vibrate from Elijah's pocket.**

 **Elena ignores it, "What is this curse?"**

 **Elijah sighs and pulls out the phone, "Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it please."**

 **Elena answers the phone, "Stefan? What's wrong? No. No. Okay! I'll be right there!" She hangs up, "Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her."**

 **Elijah shakes his head, "I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement."**

 **Elena looks at Elijah desperately, "She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back, you have my word."**

 **Elijah sighs, "That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it." He gestures for her to leave.**

 **Elena leaves, leaving Alysiah with Elijah. She looks up at Elijah, noticing him staring off into space. Realization dawned on her.**

" **You fell in love with Katherine didn't you?" Alysiah says backing up.**

 **Elijah looks at Alysiah, eyes filled with sadness, "Yes. But I don't anymore. The things she did made me fall out of love. Besides, there is someone else I have fallen for."**

 **Alysiah smiles at him, "Who?"**

 **Elijah pulls a necklace out of his pocket, "You."**

 **He walks behind Alysiah and places it on her. "What is it Elijah?"**

 **Elijah walks back around, "It is a Rose Quartz. It symbolizes love."**

 **Alysiah smiles and thanks Elijah, "I have to go now. I need to make sure everything is okay."**

 **Elijah smiles and places a kiss on her forehead, "Goodbye my love. I shall see you soon."**

 **There you go! This weekend is going to be busy for me but I will try my best to come up with another chapter! If you like this story, please leave a review and favorite it! As always, I will talk to you in the next chapter! Buh-Bye!**

 **~SteeledHorizon**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello FanFiction World! This chapter is longer than my others, but that's okay. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character.

Chapter 13

Upon arriving at Elena's house, Alysiah finds Elena talking to Jenna. She steps inside.

"Hey, Elena, Jenna, everything okay?"

Jenna looks at Alysiah, eyes brimming with tears, "Did you know?"

Alysiah looks at Elena in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Jenna scoffs, "About vampires being real."

Alysiah nods, "Yeah, I've known for a while. Remember that I have lived with them for 11 years."

Jenna laughs hysterically, "Ha! And you didn't have to go through this did you?"

Alysiah stares off into space, stroking her scar on her hand, "Yes, I did break down when I found out. I didn't talk to them for days. But, I realized that if it weren't for them, I wouldn't be who I am now. I wouldn't be where I am now. Yes, they may be monsters, but they have feelings too. Granted they are able to turn them off, but when they are on." She shudders, "I hear that when you become a vampire, all of your senses are heightened, including your emotions. Imagine realizing what you have become. Not being able to stop the hunger. The urge to throw away all morals and just turn them off. To have to live with it for eternity. Some wreak havoc around them, but the Salvatore brothers are not like them. They care about people. For people. It may be in different ways, but it is still there. I think that everyone deserves a chance. I gave the Salvatore brothers a chance. Yes, it was a risk but, in my opinion, it was worth it. That, Jenna, is what helped me get through this. You have people around you that care about you, focus on that. That, is what I focused on through those tough days."

Jenna sniffles and nods, "Okay, I'll try."

Alysiah kneels down and gives her a hug. "Okay, Elena, I believe that you promised Elijah that you would come back."

Elena nods, "Let's go. Jenna, will you be fine here?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, you girls have fun and stay safe!" Jenna smiles.

Alysiah and Elena walk out the door. Elena stops, "Thank you for doing that Alysiah. I really appreciate it."

Alysiah shrugs it off, "Nah, don't worry about it. Anything to help."

Elena and Alysiah arrive back at the Lockwood Mansion.

Elijah is standing by the fireplace, waiting patiently for the girls to return.

"Welcome back." He says, relief showing in his eyes.

Elena walks into the living room. "Tell me. What is Klaus's curse?"

Elijah gestures for Elena and Alysiah to sit down.

He begins, "My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

"A war between the species?" Alysiah asks.

Elijah nods, "Yes. The vampires and the werewolves."

"So does that make Klaus a vampire or a werewolf?" Elena asks.

"He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not accept such an imbalance of power, thus witches saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant. He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, he would sire his own bloodline, therefore endangering not only vampires, but everyone."

"But we have the dagger now. We can kill him" Alysiah argues.

Elijah smiles, "The dagger does not work. When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original cannot be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. See the conundrum?"

The two girls nod. Elijah continues, "There is only one way to kill any supernatural species, by the hands of the servants of nature themselves. The curse must be broken during a full moon, when Klaus is in transition. But there is something you should know."

Elena waits for the information, "What? What is it?"

"I have found a way to save the life of the doppelganger." Elijah says.

Elena's eyes narrow, "You cared about her, didn't you?"

Elijah's eyes gaze into Alysiah's eyes, "Yes, but I care more about someone else now."

He gives Elena her jacket and takes Alysiah's hand.

They head over to the boarding house. After Elena invites Elijah in, they go to the library, where Damon and Stefan are fighting. Alysiah and Elena both yell, "Stop!" and the two brothers look at Elena, then to Elijah. Damon is the first to talk.

"Oh what! Now you invited him in?!" He says. Elena holds her head high.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our agreement."

Damon snorts, "Really?"

Elijah steps forward, "The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return, an apology."

Stefan steps forward, "I am sorry that I played in your death, I was only thinking of protecting Elena."

Elijah nods, "I understand."

They all look at Damon, who is staring at the interlocked hands of Alysiah and Elijah. Alysiah shifts uneasily. He finally speaks.

"Is it true?"

"It is." Elijah says. Damon's eyes shift to Elena, "And you trust him?"

"I do." Elena says. Damon looks over at Alysiah, "And you?"

She nods. Damon's eyes harden, "Then you can all go to hell."

He storms off. Alysiah lets go of Elijah's hand and follows him, but not before looking at Elijah, "He's just angry with Stefan. Let me go talk to him."

Alysiah stops for a minute to gather her thoughts. Then she walks into Damon's room. Suddenly she hears someone fall down and Damon shouting, "Get out of here, before I kill you. Just go. GO!" Andie runs out of his bathroom and out the door. Alysiah walks up to Damon.

He doesn't turn around, "Just leave me alone Alysiah. I don't want to talk right now."

Alysiah continues to walk towards Damon. "Damon, don't be like this please. I know you just care about Elena and everything, but Elijah has a plan."

Damon turns around, vamped out, "Oh and why should I go along with this plan? Because you tell me so? Why should I believe you? You're just a…."

Alysiah cuts him off, "What? A human? A fragile little being? Yes, Damon, yes I am but it's the fact that I am human that I can see it from Elena's point of view. We have been trying to control Elena's life. Now, it is time for Elena to make her own decisions. If you can't accept that, then that's your problem."

Alysiah walks off and joins Elijah, Stefan, and Elena back in the library, who are discussing the curse.

Stefan becomes confused, "Wait, so the sun and moon curse is fake?"

Elijah smirks, "Yes. Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. If he breaks the curse, he will be a true hybrid."

Damon walks in, "Why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today, with Bonnie."

Elena shakes her head, "No. She can't use that much power without dying."

Damon shrugs, "I'll write her a great eulogy."

Alysiah rolls her eyes and smack Damon on the shoulder.

Elijah pulls out a box. He opens it and takes out a jar. "This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

Damon scoffs, "That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date? What if it doesn't work Elena?"

Elena shrugs, "Then, I'll be dead."

Damon growls in frustration and leaves.

All of the sudden, they hear Jenna yelling, "Get out!"

They all run over to the front door and see Jenna pointing a crossbow at Alaric.

Alaric looks scared, "Jenna, put the crossbow down okay?"

"What's going on?" Elena says.

Alaric looks at Elena, relief in his eyes, "Elena it's me. I swear! He let me go, Klaus let me go!"

Damon walks in eyes narrowing, "Prove it."

Alaric looks around, trying to remember a memory. His face lights up with one. "Okay! Jenna uh…the first night we spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to…"

"OKAY! It's him." Jenna says, cutting Alaric off and lowering the crossbow.

Alaric sighs in relief, "He wanted me to deliver a message. The Sacrifice begins tonight."

A few minutes later and everyone is in the living room, talking to Alaric. He explains that he doesn't remember anything. Elena looks up and asks where Damon went to, everybody shrugs and gets up to find him, except for Elijah and Alysiah.

Alysiah gets up and sits next to Elijah, who is sipping a cup of tea.

"So, I was wondering, if after all of this is over, would you like to go out sometime?" She says, fidgeting with her necklace.

Elijah smiles, "Of course, I would enjoy that very much, my love."

Alysiah smiles and rests her head on Elijah's chest while he is rubbing her back in circles. Alysiah looks up at Elijah, "You promise?"

Elijah smiles down at her, "You have my word."

All of the sudden, Elijah sits up in alarm, "Something is wrong." He says.

They hear a crash coming from Damon's room. Alysiah gets up and runs to the room. Inside, she sees Damon and Stefan fighting while Elena is off to the side, blood dripping from her mouth.

Alysiah looks at them in horror, "Oh my god, Damon, what have you done?"

And I shall leave it at that for now! Please leave a review to tell me how I am doing! And as always, I will talk to you in the next chapter! Buh-Bye!

~SteeledHorizon


	14. Chapter 14

Hello FanFiction World! I am back from the holidays! I hope everyone has had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I know I did! Anyway! Here is Chapter 14! Leave me a review and tell me how it is!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character.

Chapter 14

Alysiah finds Stefan and Damon fighting.

"Guys! Stop! No!" Alysiah yells trying to intercept them but Alaric holds her back.

Damon grabs a wooden stake and stabs Stefan in the abdomen. Stefan grunts, eyes wide in surprise, and sinks to the floor. Elena runs over to Stefan, pushing Damon away.

"Get out of here!" She says to Damon. Alaric finally let's Alysiah go and she takes Damon by the arm and drags him out, while Elena is telling Jenna and Alaric to get blood bags.

Alysiah takes Damon back down to the living room where Elijah is waiting. She snarls at him, throwing blood bags at him "WHAT DID I TELL YOU!? HOW FUCKIN DARE YOU! YOU TOOK ELENA'S CHOICE AWAY FROM HER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Elijah pulls her into a hug, trying to calm her down. Alysiah looks at Damon, "I can't believe you did that, Damon. I have always stood up for you. But now. Now I don't think I can this time. You are on your own."

Damon ignores her, drinking a blood bag, then pouring himself a glass of scotch. Elijah, still holding onto Alysiah's hand, begins to put the jar away.

"Well, it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore. Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless. Tell Elena I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned."

Damon takes a swig of scotch, "We both know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway."

Elijah kisses Alysiah on the forehead then turns to Damon. "The problem, Damon: you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire...It's a very long time."

He departs.

Damon looks at Alysiah, then takes his scotch, and leaves.

Alysiah heads back up to the bedroom. Elena and Stefan are getting up from the bed.

"Stefan, are you okay?" Alysiah asks, walking up to him and checking him for any permanent damage.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Alysiah, thanks. Hey, Elena and I are going to go on a hike. Kind of enjoying her last day." Stefan says.

"Alrighty," Alysiah says. "I'll tell Damon."

"Thanks," Stefan says, leaving.

Alysiah finds Damon back in the living room, putting on a jacket, "Come on Alysiah, let's go. I need something other than scotch."

They head to the Grill. As they are ordering their drinks, Alaric sits next to Damon.

"I screwed up." Damon says, sighing.

"Hell yeah, you did." Alysiah states, taking a sip from her drink.

A tall man stands next to Alysiah.

"Gentlemen. Lady. Why so glum?" he says.

Damon sighs again, "Ugh. Klaus I presume?"

Klaus nods and looks at Alaric, "Thanks for the loaner, mate." Damon stands up next to Alysiah.

"Any reason you're here?" He says.

"I am told that you and your brother fancy my doppelganger. Just thought I'd remind you not to do anything you'll regret." Klaus says, smiling, "and let me be clear, I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." He leaves.

Alysiah orders another Sprite, "So what will you do now?"

Damon smirks, "What if I were to take a werewolf out of the equation? Do you think Elena will forgive me?"

Alysiah starts to sip on her drink, "Well, it depends, who is the werewolf?" "Tyler." Alysiah tilts her head, "And what will taking out Tyler do?"

Damon looks at her, "It will ruin Klaus's plan."

Alaric nods, "I think that Katherine might know where he is."

Alysiah jumps up, "Welp, let's go!"

Damon stops her. "Uh….no. I don't think so."

"But, I could help! Come on!" Alysiah protests.

Damon shakes his head, "Not this time. Too risky."

Before Alysiah could respond, a voice came from behind them, "I could take her off your hands if you want."

Alaric, Damon, and Alysiah turn around to find Elijah standing there, smirking at them.

Damon walks with Alaric away from Elijah and Alysiah.

"What are you going to do, Damon?" Alaric says.

"I don't know Ric. On one hand, Alysiah will be safe, but on the other hand, she would be hanging out with an Original."

They walk back to the two. Damon sighs, "Yeah, fine, but promise me that you will keep her safe."

Elijah nods, "You have my word."

Damon looks at Alysiah, "You have my number if you need anything."

Alysiah nods and Damon and Alaric leave. "Shall we?" Elijah says, gesturing towards a table. They go over to the table, Elijah pulls out a chair for Alysiah. She thanks him and sits down. A waiter comes up and gives them a menu.

After they order, Alysiah stares at Elijah. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Elijah says.

Alysiah rolls her eyes, "You know, volunteer to babysit me."

Elijah traces the edge of his glass with his finger, "I do not consider it to be babysitting, Alysiah. I would like to think of it as, oh what do you guys call it these days? A date?"

Alysiah smiles, but it quickly fades as their food comes out. Elijah notices, "What's wrong my love?"

Alysiah blushes, "I don't have any money."

Elijah chuckles, "That's okay. I shall do the gentleman like thing and pay for your meal."

After a few minutes of eating, Elijah sets down his fork and pushes his plate away, "You guys call this food? One day, I shall show you what real food is."

Alysiah giggles, "I shall look forward to it."

After they pay for their food, Alysiah takes Elijah for a walk in the park. Suddenly, she stops. "Why me? Why choose me? There is nothing special about me."

Elijah thinks about it, "I do not know. Something about you draws me in. I think that it may be your ability to love. You see the good in everybody even when they do bad things. Sadly, that is quite hard to find in this modern day of age."

Alysiah plays with her necklace, "Uh. I don't know what to say." She is cut off by her cellphone ringing.

"Hello? Yes. Damon! I am fine! What's going on?...You did what?! Are you okay?...Dammit Damon!...Uh….Elijah and I are walking in the park. Okay. Bye."

Alysiah's eyes start to fill up with tears. Elijah looks at her with concern, "What's wrong? Alysiah?" She sits down, eyes staring off into the distance, "Damon's plan didn't work. I mean he did free Tyler. He also freed Caroline, but Klaus had a backup plan. He has another set."

"That's okay. We can still go along with the plan-"

"That's not the worst part," she looks at Elijah, "He got himself bit in the process."

Whoop! There it twas! Thank you for reading! Please leave a review telling me how it is! I love you all and thank you very much for sticking with me through this whole story! As always, I will talk to you in the next chapter! Buh-Bye!

~SteeledHorizon


	15. Chapter 15

AHHH! Be warned! The feels are strong in this! Enjoy! And please leave a review! I would love to hear from you!

Going slightly AU because waaaay too much stuffs happen in The Sun Also Rises.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character.

Chapter 15

Damon picks up Alysiah while Elijah leaves, telling her that he has some things he needs to do.

Damon and Alysiah drove home and now Alysiah is looking at Damon's wound.

"Damn it! You really fucked up, Damon. That looks like it hurts." Alysiah says, trying to dab at the bite with a cloth.

Damon flinches, "Easy! You don't think that I don't know that I messed up, Alysiah?"

Alysiah lies next to Damon, head resting on his chest. Damon puts an arm around her. Alysiah sniffles, "You're going to die aren't you?"

"Since there isn't a cure for this and that Rose died like this, yeah. I think that I am going to die." Damon says.

Alysiah stands up and begins to yell at Damon, tears running down her face, "You can't think that! You can't leave me! I already lost my family once, I can't lose them again! I just can't!"

Damon gets up and hugs Alysiah, "Come on. Hold your head high Alysiah. I need to know that you can trust me to tell everybody at the right time."

Alysiah calms down, "Okay. Yeah. I trust you."

Damon smiles sadly, "Good. Come on, let's go see what Bonnie is up to."

They arrive at the Old Witch House to find John, Jeremy, and Bonnie there, performing a spell. Once it has ended, Damon walks up to Bonnie.

"What's going on?" He says, glancing over at John.

Bonnie opens her mouth to speak but John cuts her off, "I found a spell that will save Elena's life, or soul, so to speak."

Alysiah looks confused, "How?"

John sighs, "Someone has to sacrifice oneself to save another's soul."

"And that person is you." Damon says matter-of-factly.

John nods. Alysiah sighs, "I need some fresh air."

She heads outside. As Alysiah sits down on the ground, Elijah appears before her.

Alysiah begins to cry. "Elijah, please tell me that everything will be okay."

Elijah bends down and picks her up, holding on to her and pulling her into an embrace, "Everything will be fine, my dear. Everything will be okay. Come on, let's get you into the car." He speeds over to the car and buckles her in, while kissing her on the forehead. Elijah heads inside and gets Bonnie and Damon.

They head over to the ritual spot. Alysiah gasps in surprise to see Jenna dead on the ground and Stefan in pain. They get out of the car and run over there. Stefan tells Damon to get Elena out of there, so he does.

While that is going down, Bonnie begins to hurt Klaus with the spell. As Klaus is withering in pain, Bonnie stops as Elijah walks up to Klaus.

"Elijah?" Klaus says.

"Hello brother."

He plunges his hand into Klaus's chest. "In the name of our family, Niklaus…" Elijah twists his hand.

"I didn't bury them at sea!" Klaus yells.

Elijah stops, "What?"

Klaus gasps for air, "Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them."

Alysiah walks up next to Stefan, watching in horror as Elijah second guesses himself.

"Elijah! Don't listen to him!" Stefan yells. Elijah doesn't seem to hear him.

"Elijah. I can take you to them. I give you my word…brother." Klaus says, smiling.

Alysiah begins to yell at Elijah, "NO! DON'T! ELIJAH! REMEMBER ABOUT US? WHAT WE WERE GOING TO DO AFTER THIS?! YOU CAN'T DO THIS ELIJAH! I LOVE YOU!" She tries to run to Elijah, but Stefan holds her back. Bonnie steps forward.

"Do it and I'll take you both out!" She says.

"You'll die." Elijah says.

Bonnie shakes her head, "I don't care."

Elijah looks at Bonnie and Stefan, then his gaze finally lands on Alysiah, who is sobbing and pleading to Elijah. Who is trying to remind Elijah about the bond they share, about all the fun times they had, and finally, about the promise that he made to her. If you looked closely enough, you might be able to see a single tear drop from Elijah's eyes. The eyes that protected her. The eyes that loved her. The eyes that have followed Alysiah from the beginning.

"I'm sorry." He says, directed at Alysiah, and he and Klaus leave before Bonnie could do anything. Stefan finally lets go of Alysiah, as she falls to the ground, sobbing.

Okay! This Chapter was hard for me to write! AHHH! The feels are strong with this one! Let me know what you think! As always, I will talk to you in the next chapter! (If there is another one!) (There will be one, I am just messing with ya!) Buh-Bye!

~SteeledHorizon


	16. Chapter 16

Hello FanFiction World!

After this, it will go off the main plot and into my own, but fret not, as I will get back on the main plot after a few chapters. Here is chapter 16!

I OWN NOTHING! Except my character.

Chapter 16

After seeing that Elena was safe, Alysiah went home. She plopped down on her bed and started to cry. She lost Elijah and is losing Damon. Alysiah falls asleep after crying for an hour. When she wakes up, she looks out the window and finds a letter taped to it. Alysiah has a feeling that it is from Elijah. She leaves it there and gets ready for Jenna's and John's funeral.

Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Damon, and Alysiah are at the funeral. As Elena sets her roses on Jenna's, John's, and her parents' graves, Alysiah walks over to a bench and sits down.

"I never meant to hurt you, my love." Elijah's voice comes from beside her. Alysiah looks and sees Elijah sitting next to her.

"You still hurt me. You broke your promise." She says.

"Do you blame me? If you had a chance to reunite with your family, would you do anything for that?" Elijah says looking into the distance.

"Not as far as you went, Elijah, I have come to terms that my parents are gone and that I need to move on…..I need to move on." She says.

"Who are you talking to?" Damon says sitting next to her. She looks around and finds that the conversation was just a figment of her imagination.

"No one."

A few weeks have passed and Damon has gotten worse. Elena found out about the bite from an incident at a screening of Gone With The Wind. Now she is by Damon, comforting him. Alysiah, teary-eyed, gets up to make some tea, when a voice comes from behind them. "I owed you one and here it is."

Katherine hands him a vial. "What's this?" Elena says.

"Klaus's blood. The cure for a werewolf bite." Katherine says, leaving.

After a week, Alysiah checks to make sure that Damon is okay, then begins to pack.

"What do you think you are doing missy?" Damon says, leaning on her doorframe.

"I need to take a break, maybe go to college." She says, not looking up from what she's doing.

"And you're going alone?" Damon says.

"No. I found out that Kessa and Aurora are moving as well. I am going with them. They have family back west."

Damon sighs, "I am going to miss you. You don't have to leave."

Alysiah looks up at Damon, flipping her bag onto her back, "I need a break Damon. Too many things have happened and I need to get my mind off of Elijah."

Damon pulls her into a hug, "You have my number if you need me. I want you to call every once in a while."

Alysiah nods, "Okay."

A honking noise comes from outside, "That will be them. I have to go Damon, make sure that Stefan is okay. Thank you for taking care of me. I love you guys."

Damon smiles sadly, "Goodbye, Alysiah."

Alysiah walks out the door, not without turning around and smiling at Damon, "Goodbye, Damon. Remember not to burn the Mac and Cheese and not to go to any Walmart drunk."

As Aurora and Kessa are talking about how they are able to get another job at the movie theater in town, Alysiah pulls out the letter from Elijah. "I am moving on."

This is just a filler as I am trying to decide where my character is heading next. Note, she is taking a break from Mystic Falls, but will be back. I really wanted to add in my own little storyline. As always, I will talk to you in the next chapter! Buh-Bye!

~SteeledHorizon


	17. Chapter 17

Hello FanFiction world! SteeledHorizon here! I apologize for taking a long time on this chapter, I was having difficulties finding inspiration for it. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character.

It had been a few weeks since Alysiah moved. She now lives in Bend, Oregon, with her friends, Kessa and Aurora. They all work at the High Desert Theater 14 and live in an apartment next to Pilot Butte, a fairly large hill.

Alysiah tends to wake up in the middle of the night from dreams about that night when Elijah broke his promise. Tonight is just like every other night.

Alysiah jumps up from her bed from the dream. She knows that she won't be able to go back to bed so she heads outside for a hike up Pilot Butte. When she reaches the top, she lies down and looks up at the stars. She sighs and starts crying. After a few minutes of crying, Alysiah takes out her cellphone and calls Damon.

"Alysiah? Let me guess, you can't sleep again." Damon says, sleepily.

"Sorry Damon. Still getting used to the three hour time difference," she says.

Damon sighs, "Was it the same dream?"

Alysiah nods, "Yeah. I just can't believe Elijah would do that ya know? I still haven't read the letter. I just can't bring myself to read it."

Damon murmurs in agreement, "That is totally fine. Hey, you can come back to Mystic Falls if you want. Everybody misses you."

Alysiah shakes her head, "You know I can't do that just yet. Well, I guess I should let you get back to your beauty sleep. Love you, Damon."

"Love you too. Try to get some sleep okay?" He hangs up.

Alysiah begins to cry quietly into the night.

"Aw. Come on love, don't cry." Elijah says appearing before Alysiah.

"Go away. I know you aren't real. It's all in my head," she says, wiping away the tears.

"You know that I didn't want to hurt you. I love you." Elijah bends down and gives Alysiah a kiss on the forehead, "Good night, my love," and he disappears.

Footsteps could be heard coming from behind her. She turns around and sees Aurora and Kessa walking up towards her, a blanket and some cookies in their hands.

"Thought you might be up here," Aurora says.

"We thought that you might want some company." Kessa says, sitting down and handing Alysiah some cookies.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it." She says, sniffling.

"So want to tell us what's going on?" Aurora says.

"I just miss my home. I miss my family." Alysiah says.

"Why don't you go back home then? If you aren't happy here, why stay?" Kessa asks, tilting her head.

"Because I just need a break from that town. If I stayed, I would have gone insane." Alysiah says, standing up, "Come on. Let's go back to the apartment."

It has been about 5 months since Alysiah left Mystic Falls. She still talks to Damon, who is pretty lonely. Alysiah was surprised to find out that Stefan managed to turn off his humanity and bite Elena, but even though Damon was wanting her to come home, Alysiah stood her ground. She just wasn't quite ready for that yet.

Actually, Alysiah really wants to go back to Mystic Falls, but she is afraid of what everyone will think. She realizes that she took off without telling anyone, except Damon, that she was leaving. Alysiah wasn't ready to face the questions.

Alysiah keeps having these dreams about waking up in a coffin. She feels sleepy and tired in the dream, and can never move from it. If that wasn't strange enough, right before she wakes up, she sees Elijah's eyes.

She is now standing at the top of Pilot Butte, enjoying the multitude of colors from the trees and wondering how Damon is doing as well as thinking about Elijah. The pain in her heart is still there, but she has found ways to cope with it.

"You know that you are still forever in my heart, Alysiah. You have to understand how difficult it was for me to leave you. My love, I hate seeing you like this. The people of Mystic Falls need you. Elena needs you. Damon needs you. I need you!" Elijah says, standing next to her.

Alysiah scoffs, "And why would you need me? You left with your sadistic brother! You left me all alone with a dying Damon, a lost Stefan, and a broken Elena! All alone! So tell me, are you happy now that you are reunited with your family?"

Elijah sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "I must admit that I made an error."

Alysiah snorts, "Oh have you now? And what might that be? Get yourself killed?"

"Well….actually…."

Alysiah rolls her eyes, "You actually got yourself killed didn't you?"

Elijah puts his hands up, "Well, more like I'm taking a really long nap. Really really long nap."

Alysiah sighs, "How?"

Elijah laughs sarcastically, "Well, Klaus did keep his promise by reuniting me with my family, they are all daggered as well."

Alysiah begins to laugh, "You got yourself daggered? I never thought that I would hear that. An Original daggered by his own family."

Elijah rolls his eyes, "Are you done? I have something to tell you."

Alysiah stops laughing, "Okay. Let's hear it Sleeping Beauty."

Elijah smirks, "Sleeping Beauty. Good one. Anyway, you should be getting a phone call from Damon. I need you to help Damon."

Alysiah looks confused, "How do you know about Damon? You're just my imagina-" She is cut off by her phone ringing.

"Hello?...Yes. Hello, Damon. No I am not talking to myself again!...Why do you need me to come back this time?...You found a coffin?...Whose?... Elijah's? So why…...Yeah….Okay. Sounds legit….Okay, fine…..Yeah….I guess I can drive home. I have some money that I saved up these past 5 months, I'll just use that. Bye."

She walks back to her apartment to find Aurora and Kessa packing her things.

"What are you guys doing?" Alysiah asks, standing there, dumbfounded.

They both smile, "We got a call a few minutes ago from your brother Damon telling us to pack your things." Aurora says.

Alysiah sighs, "You know that I still love you guys, it's just that-"

Kessa shakes her head, "We understand, Alysiah. Now you better get going if you want to make it to Mystic Falls on time!"

Alysiah gives them both a hug, "Thanks guys, I owe you one!"

Four days later, Alysiah steps out to find Damon waiting for her outside. She gets out of the car and runs to Damon, hugging him.

Damon sighs, "It's good to have you home kiddo."

Alysiah laughs, "It's good to be home. Where is the coffin?"

Damon walks inside. Alysiah follows. They go to the living room, where there is a coffin in the middle of the room.

"Is this it?" Alysiah asks. Damon nods. She walks over and opens the coffin. Elijah is there, grey and dead looking.

"Well Damon, here I am. Now pull the dagger out." Alysiah says, crossing her arms.

He reaches over and pulls the dagger out. Nothing happens. Alysiah sighs.

"I came all this way just for nothing to happen?"

Damon rolls his eyes, "Calm down. I remember Elena telling me that it took a while for Elijah to come back to life after she pulled the dagger out. Why don't I go and make us some dinner?"

Alysiah nods and Damon walks into the kitchen. Alysiah sits down on the sofa next to the coffin and begins to talk to the dead Elijah.

"You know, I really wonder if that was really you that I was talking to or if it was just me going crazy. You better wake up mister because I have some choice words for you. Whether you were real talking to me or not, I still have a lot to tell you."

About a half an hour later, Damon walks into the room.

"Hey, food is ready. I'll keep watch," he says, handing her some food, "It's really good to have you back. I mean it."

Alysiah thanks Damon and takes her food into the dining room. All of the sudden, she hears a crash coming from the living room.

"ALYSIAH!" Damon yells. Alysiah runs into the living room to find Elijah grabbing Damon, by the neck. "Elijah's awake." Damon chokes out.

"Elijah, please let go of Damon," Alysiah says, walking calmly up to Elijah. He sets Damon down and looks at Alysiah.

"I need some air." Elijah says, walking out the door. Alysiah follows. They start to walk around.

"How have you been?" Alysiah asks.

Elijah smirks, "Dead."

Alysiah stops, "How dead were you?"

Elijah looks at Alysiah, "You could say that I was just sleeping. If I remember correctly you named me Sleeping Beauty."

Alysiah gasps, "So that was really you! I thought I was going crazy."

"Like I have said before, I may not be around all the time, but I will be forever in your heart. Just as you will always be in mine." Elijah says, pulling Alysiah into a hug, "I must go now, I have some business to take care of. Tell Damon that I will be in touch." He kisses Alysiah on the lips, leaving her breathless. Alysiah touches her lips, smiling slightly, and walks back to the house.

There it is! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, if you have, please leave a review telling me so. As always, I will talk to you in the next chapter, Buh-Bye!

~SteeledHorizon


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everybody. Here is the next chapter! I haven't been updating a lot and I apologize for that. I am still working on this. It has been very busy lately with finals and star wars.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my character.

When Alysiah arrives back home, she finds Damon waiting for her.

"We need to talk." He says.

Alysiah sits down on the couch. "What about?"

Damon grabs some scotch and sits down. "It's about Stefan. Let's just say, his humanity is back on. Long story short, I may have helped with that..."

Alysiah gives Damon a look, "By?"

Damon rubs his cheek. "Let's not talk about it 'kay? Come on, let's go for a walk."

A little bit later, Damon and Alysiah find themselves walking in a meadow. Alysiah keeps annoying Damon by finding the little puffballs of fluff and blowing them in Damon's face.

"Alysiah, if you don't knock that off….." Damon growls.

"What? You'll knock my head off?" Alysiah says, grabbing another puffball.

"Don't tempt me!" Damon says, as his cellphone rings. "It's Elena. Hang on."

Alysiah runs off to find more puffballs for Damon. When she gets back, Damon is still in deep conversation with Elena. Alysiah signals him to put it on speaker.

"So you're a prime suspect huh?" Damon asks.

Elena responds, "She doesn't think that I did it. She's just trying to find out why somebody used one of my family weapons to kill a council member."

"Well why don't you just ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons." Damon says with a smirk.

Alaric's voice comes from the background. "Hey! You're on speakerphone jerk!"

Damon shrugs his shoulders, "I'm just saying, first suspect's usually the right one. Don't get so defensive."

"Brian Walters was killed days ago, alright? I didn't show Meredith this stuff until last night!" Alaric yells.

Elena's voice cuts off Alaric's ranting. "It wasn't Meredith."

Damon shakes his head. "But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night."

"It's not Meredith okay? I refuse to believe your luck with women is that tragic." Elena says.

"Who else knows about your secret super slayer stash?" Alysiah says, becoming distracted by a butterfly.

"Who doesn't? Got weapons everywhere, here, the school, my loft, Damon's car." Alaric says.

Alysiah walks back to Damon. "It's got to be Klaus. He's screwing with us."

"What if it was Stefan? He was crazy that night and you know he's been trying to get underneath Klaus's skin, he was capable of pretty much anything." Elena says.

Alysiah then gets that feeling that Elijah is near. She turns around and finds him, hand in pocket and staring at her, smiling. Alysiah turns around and begins to poke Damon. He finally becomes annoyed with Alysiah and looks at her. Alysiah nods her head towards Elijah. Damon nods and returns to his conversation.

"Got to go! You'll know more later!" Damon says.

"Hey! Where are you guys?" Alaric asks.

Alysiah speaks into the phone, "Tea with an old friend!" and ends the call.

Damon turns around, arms outstretched, "Elijah! My favorite Original, back from the dead. Clean up nice."

Elijah looks warily at Damon, "Damon."

Damon lowers his arms, "Was I right to dagger you or are we going to have a problem?"

"I'm here, let's talk." Elijah says.

Damon nods, "I'll start with an easy question. Any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?"

Okay! I know this chapter is short but I just wanted to put something out there so you guys didn't think that would abandon you. I am still continuing on with this story do not worry and working on the next chapter right now and I'll have it up soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hey guys! I told you I would be back. Here is the next chapter in the series. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you very much for reading my story.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Vampire Diaries Or The Originals Just My Character.

Damon and Alysiah arrive home and go straight to Stefan's room. Stefan walks out of his bathroom, having just taken a shower. He gives a welcoming look at Alysiah and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Damon.

"Get dressed. We are going out." Damon says, throwing two shirts into Stefan's hand. Stefan catches one and puts it on.

"Yeah, sorry, not interested." Stefan says, leaving his room, or attempting to as Damon was blocking him.

"I didn't ask. Elijah and I have scheduled a very old- fashioned sit down with you and Klaus. I say go with the black. Makes you look all villainy." Damon says, refusing to move out of Stefan's way.

"Klaus won't make a deal, Damon." Stefan says, sighing.

"He didn't have to. All we're doing is buying a little time to give our wicked witches a chance to pop the top off the coffin." Damon says, smirking at Stefan.

"So that's your plan? Stall Klaus?" Stefan asks, with a look of disbelief on his face.

"If you didn't go postal on his hybrids then maybe we'd have some options." Damon says, beginning to raise his voice.

"So you unleashed an Original to help him out?!" Stefan yells.

"Undaggering Elijah was smart, Stefan. Are you kidding me? After what Klaus did to him? Trust me, he's on our side." Alysiah says in a calm voice. Stefan looks at her.

"There's nothing smart about trusting Elijah, Alysiah. He screwed us over the last time he promised to help kill Klaus." Stefan says, noticing the hurt in Alysiah's eyes.

"Yeah, the way you've been acting, I trust him about as much as I trust you." Damon says, eyes narrowing.

"Hmmm. Well I guess that goes both ways, doesn't it?" Stefan bites back. Alysiah looks back and forth between her brothers.

"What's going on?" She asks, curiosity in her eyes.

"Oh, yes this is about me kissing Elena. Just remember, if it wasn't for Klaus, you would have never become such a buttface and that kiss would never have happened. So get ready and get happy. We're going to negotiate a fake truce and I don't want your attitude screwed it up." Damon says, leaving the room. Alysiah looks at Stefan, eyes wide.

"What. The. Fuck." She says. Stefan sighs and motions her to go ask Damon. She nods and leaves.

Alysiah finds Damon in the living room, drinking scotch. She plops down on the couch and looks expectantly at Damon. He notices and sighs.

"Yes, if what you are asking is if I kissed Elena, I did." Damon says in defeat.

Alysiah looks at him and sighs, shaking her head. "You are in such deep shit with Stefan."

"You bet he is." Stefan says, walking into the room. "Now come on. Let's get this over with."

They arrive at Klaus's Mansion, right on time. Alysiah walks right up to the door and rings the bell. Elijah opens it.

"Niklaus, our guests have arrived." He says, eyes not leaving Alysiah's. He gestures for them to come in.

Klaus walks into the room. "Damon, Stefan, and Alysiah. Elijah tells me that you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of agreement like civilized men, shall we?" He motions over to the dining room where there is food prepared.

Stefan clenches his jaw. "I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. In fact, I didn't want to come at all, but I was told to because you would hear us out."

Klaus smiles. "Well, either you guys dine with us or I will reach down your throats and pull out your insides."

Alysiah looks back and forth between the vampires, then rushes over to the table. "Oh look! There's food! Guys, why don't we sit down and enjoy this nice meal that Klaus has prepared for us?" She says, looking pointedly at them.

Damon nods smugly and sits down, as do the two Originals, leaving Stefan standing with a glare on his face. One of the servants walks over to Damon and offers him some wine, which he gladly accepts. The servant then walks over to Alysiah and offers her some wine.

Alysiah shakes her head, "No thanks. I am not a drinking person."

Damon smiles at Alysiah, "Aww. Come on, some people drink during special occasions…"

Alysiah still shakes her head, "Nah. I will just have some apple juice please."

The girl pours her some juice. Alysiah takes a sip. "Yummy. Thank you. Stefan, please join us."

Stefan sighs and sits down at the dinner table. He reluctantly picks up his fork and begins to pick at his food.

Klaus smiles. "That's the spirit. Isn't this nice? The five of us dining together? Such a treat! Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?"

Damon takes a sip of his wine, "Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier."

Klaus looks at Elijah. "Elijah and I have had our fair share of quarrels over the century, but we always make it through."

Stefan finally speaks up. "Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she by the way? Last time I checked she was still daggered because you were too afraid to face her."

"Stefan…." Alysiah says warningly.

Klaus shrugs it off. "If you are referring to the fact that Rebekah knows that I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah."

"Hey Stef, remember when you killed our dad? Might want to tone the judgement down until dessert." Damon says.

Stefan grumbles at him. "We have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself." Damon warns, pointing his fork at Stefan.

"Stefan, where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah asks, giving an apologetic look at Alysiah.

Stefan glares at Damon, "I don't know. Ask Damon."

Klaus laughs. "Sorry, brother. You've missed much. Trouble in paradise."

Stefan clenches his fist. "One more word about Elena and this dinner is over." He says, earning a promise from Klaus not to talk about Elena.

"You know, we should probably put Elena in the do-not-discuss pile." Damon says, putting his fork down. Klaus agrees.

"It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger is still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?" Klaus asks, looking at Elijah. Alysiah stops eating and stares at Elijah.

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah asks, setting down his fork and knife.

Klaus laughs, "Well given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line."

"Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell." Damon says, taking a sip of his wine.

Elijah takes a breath. "When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus."

Klaus chuckles. "Ah. I would beg to differ, my dear brother. For you loved her far more than I ever did."

"Wait, so the both of you loved the same girl?" Stefan asks.

Elijah nods, "Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I...grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?"

Klaus nods, "But in the end, we realized the sacred bond of family."

Elijah glances at Alysiah before raising his glass. "Family above all."

Klaus raises his glass. "Family above all."

And there you have it! So sorry that this took a long time for me to update. A lot has been happening in my life. It's all good now. Have a wonderful day and….I will talk to you guys in the next chapter! Buh-Bye!

~SteeledHorizon


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hello! I know it has been a while since I last updated! I actually started reading this over again and thought it would be a good idea to continue it, at least finish it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character and my neverending student debt.

Back at the Mansion

Elijah sets down his glass and folds his hands. "So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?"

Damon nods, "That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Alysiah, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges."

Alysiah begins to protest. "Wait. Wha—?" Damon gives her a little kick underneath the table. Alysiah looks up and sees Damon shaking his head. She stops.

Elijah glances at Alysiah before turning his attention to his brother. "The deal sounds fair, brother."

Klaus chuckles and slowly shakes his head. "I don't think you understand. Elena's doppelganger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind."

Alysiah shakes her head. "There's no such thing as never, Klaus."

Klaus looks at her, stands up, and begins to pace. "Say I do leave her here, under their"—he gestures to the Salvatore brothers—"protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one what can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is…the two of you."

Alysiah's cellphone rings.

Elijah's eyes are on her as she wipes away her tears and excuses herself from the dinner table. Damon gets up and follows her. Elijah also rises and follows them outside.

Klaus looks at one of the servants and she walks over to him. He smirks at Stefan. "I am so dreadfully parched. Dare say I have a little drink?"

Alysiah walks outside and answers her phone. "Hello?" "Hello, is this Alysiah Salvatore?" "This is her." "Hi. This is Amy from St. Charles Hospital. I am calling you about your recent appointment with one of our doctors about your panic attacks, hallucinations, and insomnia. We just got the results back on your PET scan. I am afraid it is bad news. You have FFI, otherwise known as fatal familial insomnia. I am here to discuss treatment plans." Alysiah swallows hard and looks back at the mansion to find Damon walking towards her and Elijah hanging back, leaning in the doorway, both have concerned looks on their faces. Alysiah takes a deep breath. "This is actually a bad time. Can I call you back?" "Of course. I understand. It takes time to take it all in." "Thanks." Alysiah hangs up and puts on a brave face as Damon reaches her. She looks past him and sees that Elijah has gone back inside. Damon gives her a worried look. "What was that all about?" Alysiah shrugs and begins to walk back to the mansion. "Nothing. Just Aurora and Kessa calling and making sure I got home safely. Come on. Let's go back inside. I heard that the dessert will be divine!"


	21. Chapter 21

Hello! I just now realized how small the previous chapter was so I am also going to post this chapter as well! Enjoy!

On another note, I have no idea what it is like to have FFI. I will try my best with this chapter but no promises that it will be perfect.

Disclaimer: I only own my character and my horrible sickness that I have…again…

*Flashback to a few months before Alysiah returned to Mystic Falls*

Alysiah knew something was wrong when she was beginning to hyperventilate at random intervals during the day. It would come out of nowhere. One day she was at work.

"Hey Alysiah! We need your help in concessions!" Aurora yells.

Alysiah shakes her head out of the daze she's in and runs over to the stand. She begins helping her coworkers.

"Large butter!" Kessa calls out.

"Got it!" Alysiah grabs a large popcorn and begins to butter it. Suddenly, she feels a sharp pain in her head, as if someone was stabbing an ice pick into her skull. "OW!" She drops to the floor. Kessa and Aurora immediately call to some of the ushers that were getting back from lunch to help with concessions. They both lift her up by the arms and take her into the office. Alysiah begins to hyperventilate.

"Alysiah? What's wrong?" Aurora asks, holding her hand. Kessa grabs a walkie and calls the manager. "Damian? We have an emergency in the office! Come quick!" She reaches down and grabs Alysiah's other hand. "It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. We'll get through this."

Alysiah tries to talk, "Why-am-I-breathing-so-fast?"

Damian bursts in and kneels next to the girls. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

Aurora looks up, "She was helping us in concessions when she yelled and fell to the floor. Kessa and I had to pick her up and help her to the office. She then began to hyperventilate."

Alysiah tries to look up. "Where am I? What am I doing here? What's going on? Who are you?"

Damian grabs her shoulders lightly. "You are at the theater. Don't worry. You are going to be okay."

He grabs his cellphone and dials 911. "Yes this is Damian Thompson. We need an ambulance! We are at the High Desert Theater 14…"

Alysiah shakes her head and tries to grab the phone. "NO! Don't call Damon! You can't call Damon!"

Kessa and Aurora try to calm her down. "He is not calling Damon. It's okay. We won't tell Damon." Kessa says.

"Okay…." Alysiah passes out.

*End of Flashback*

And there you have it! Another chapter! Please leave a review and follow the story for more updates! As always, I will talk to ya in the next chapter! BYE!

~SteeledHorizon


End file.
